<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, 90M by bangster_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905124">I Love You, 90M</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12'>bangster_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Falling In Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born into a rich family meant that your future has already been decided. Junmyeon knew this by heart. That's why he went away. And he knew why his family suddenly 'ordered' him home. But he was willing to fight against it. He was very sure he was. But then he met Sehun. Then suddenly, it was free fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, 90M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt SH-21</p>
<p>Hi! I would like to thank the prompter for this wonderful prompt. </p>
<p>I don't know how rich people live their lives so I relied on imagination. </p>
<p>I hope I made justice to it.</p>
<p>I hope you will all love it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Or in Junmyeon’s case, a husband. However, little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. Or sons. Even more so in the lives of the elite, those belonging to the 1%, where everybody knows everybody and one’s sons is the other family’s son-in-law.</p>
<p>“Sir, we’re here.”</p>
<p>The old mansion was already in sight as Junmyeon peered over the clear window of the car. He sighed and closed the book he was reading, trying to come up with a final attempt to ditch meeting his family again.</p>
<p>Junmyeon has spent most of his life in France as much as his parents have spent theirs in Japan. But his father wanted to settle back in Seoul, to be now a hands-on businessman on his empire, training his son to succeed him. So Junmyeon received a call one fine Paris afternoon. He was now called back to Korea. Vacation, as they so declared, was officially over.</p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with,” Junmyeon muttered to himself and waited for the driver to open the door for him.</p>
<p>“Master Junmyeon,” the butler greeted him. “It has been a long time, sir.”</p>
<p>“Sang Hoon,” Junmyeon acknowledged the old man. As far as Junmyeon can remember, Sang Hoon has been the family butler for the Kims. Even when Junmyeon’s father was still young.</p>
<p>“Your family is waiting in the parlor room, sir.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Junmyeon said as he trudged inside the house. </p>
<p>Despite everything, Junmyeon felt a little melancholic. There was a sudden ache in his chest. He hasn’t been home since he was ten, when he was shipped off to a boarding school in France and where he stayed, and just wanted to stay. The quiet halls he was walking on now were the same halls that he and his cousins, Minseok, Doyoung, and Yerim, used to run with their nannies chasing after them. </p>
<p>He missed his cousins. It was only Yerim who frequently visited him in France. Minseok was too busy with running the family business and the business of family. Doyoung had become a famous singer. He can remember the uproar it caused in the Kim family. But Doyoung, despite being a singer, was also a capable young CEO for their entertainment business.</p>
<p>Then there’s Junmyeon, who has probably taken all the master's degrees in business and finance just so he doesn’t have to come home. Because Junmyeon knew what coming home entails.</p>
<p>The chatter in the room died when Junmyeon opened the door.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s good to be missed,” he said to fill the awkward silence.</p>
<p>Then suddenly the room erupted into cheers and arms were wrapped around him.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Junmyeon giggled as he dodged another hug from Minseok.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>“Mom,” Junmyeon choked back a sob. He went to her and hugged her tightly, feeling the familiarity of said arms that used to comfort him every time he was sad.</p>
<p>“I missed you. It's been a long time,” Taeryeon whispered in her son’s ear. They weren’t a family that proudly shows affection but moments like these were the exception. “How was your flight? You look tired,” his mom cupped his cheeks so that she can see his face clearly.</p>
<p>“That’s because I am,” he replied. He walked over to where his father was sitting. “Dad.”</p>
<p>“Son,” Yongha gave him a one-armed hug. “It’s good to have you back.”</p>
<p>Then Junmyeon turned to his grandmother, who had a stern look on her face that used to terrify Junmyeon when he was young. It still terrified him. “Grandma.”</p>
<p>His grandmother gave him a look from head to toe. “So skinny. So pale. You look like you’re sick or have been sick for quite a while. I told your parents that sending you to France was a bad idea. And you didn’t even come home! Not even once! Even on holidays! I don't deserve such disrespect!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “I miss you too.”</p>
<p>The old woman reached up to hold his hand. “Have you eaten?”</p>
<p>“I ate on the plane,” he smiled. Then he straightened up and looked at his father. “So will you guys tell me now what all of this is all about?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yongha asked.</p>
<p>“Come on, dad. I wasn’t born yesterday. And I know this isn’t a social call. Families like us don’t do social calls. Meetings like these are business transactions for the likes of us,” Junmyeon said. He looked to his cousins who were now finding their cellphones more entertaining.</p>
<p>“We have been meeting with the Oh family,” his father said.</p>
<p>“There it is,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell you ahead. I don’t care what you guys are planning but I insist that I shall marry the person I chose.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Junmyeon?” Taeryeon asked.</p>
<p>“Oh come on,” Junmyeon can’t help but say. “Once they’ll find out that I’m a bachelor, how long before they will push one of their sons to me?”</p>
<p>“Am I interrupting something?”</p>
<p>Everyone turned to the person who entered the parlor. He was clad in black all over. Black leather jacket with a plain black shirt underneath, black ripped pants, black boots, and black gloves to complete the look. His hair was unkempt. But what struck Junmyeon the most was the stranger’s face. He had never seen someone who looked hot and cute at the same time.</p>
<p>“Sehun!”</p>
<p>“Grandma Kim,” the man, Sehun, crooned as he crossed the room and hugged the old lady.</p>
<p>“Have you been riding that monster of a bike you have?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” Sehun chuckled.</p>
<p>The old woman slapped Sehun’s arm. “I told you never to ride it again! I’m going to have a word with your mother!”</p>
<p>“Please be kind to me,” Sehun said. “Mrs. Kim,” he greeted Junmyeon’s mother with a smile before he kissed her cheek. “Looking as radiant as ever.” Then he walked over to Junmyeon’s father with so much confidence that made Junmyeon realized that the stranger in the room was only a stranger to him. “Sir,” Sehun shook Yongha’s hand. “I was so amazed by your talk during the Asian Summit.”</p>
<p>“You were there?” Yongha sounded so surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes, I went with my father and brother. But I didn’t stay long. I just stayed long enough to hear you speak,” then Sehun looked around the room. “Ah, the little Kims,” he smiled at Minseok and Doyoung who were waving at him and Yerim who was blushing and bouncing on her feet. His eyes fell briefly on Junmyeon then he turned to Junmyeon’s mother. “My mother would like to invite you to brunch tomorrow to the Oh residence,” he said. “Since I was in the neighborhood, I figured that I might as well come and invite you personally.”</p>
<p>“Brunch would be perfect, Sehun. Please tell your mother we will be coming,” Taeryeon said.</p>
<p>“Great. That will make her happy,” Sehun said. “Well, ladies and gentlemen, I should be going.”</p>
<p>“Stay for dinner, son,” Grandma Kim said.</p>
<p>“Oh no, no,” Sehun said then his eyes looked straight at Junmyeon. “I don’t want to push in,” there was a little smirk on his face before he bid the elders goodbye and strutted out of the room.</p>
<p>“Way to go, Junmyeon,” Minseok whispered in his ear. “Way to go.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon muttered a quiet ‘Excuse me’ before hurrying out of the room and running after Sehun. He managed to still catch him as he was mounting his bike. His grandma wasn't exaggerating. It was a monster of a bike.</p>
<p>“Mr. Oh.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Oh could be my father, brother or uncle but could never be me,” Sehun said. “Call me Sehun, sweet thing.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon blushed at the pet name. “Sehun, please don’t misunderstand what you heard. I was only joking.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sehun put on his helmet. “And I agree. The entire thing is a complete joke,” Sehun flicked the visor down and the bike roared to life.</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to say more but Sehun has already left on his monster bike.</p>
<p>“So will you still decline our offer for drinks tonight, dear cousin?” Minseok clapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What time is it again?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon shouldn’t have agreed to it. He never should’ve gone with Minseok and his husband, Jongdae, for drinks. But he had missed his cousin and he still felt guilty about what happened with Sehun so he went with them. So now he had to suffer his worst hangover yet.</p>
<p>“Where’s grandma?” Junmyeon asked when he climbed inside the car and noticed that his grandmother wasn’t inside.</p>
<p>“She’s not feeling well and she said that she wanted to rest,” his mother replied.</p>
<p>“Is she okay?”</p>
<p>“Son, that’s code for she has a ballroom appointment in the afternoon,” his father chuckled.</p>
<p>“You look like you haven’t slept. Jet lag?” Taeryeon asked.</p>
<p>“More like a hangover,” Junmyeon said as he massaged his temples. “Please remind me not to drink with Minseok again. We drank so much last night yet he was still sober!”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’ve forgotten that Minseok used to drink alcohol like it’s water,” Taeryeon said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m never drinking with him again,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Will you be on your best behavior today?” his mother said.</p>
<p>“Yes, mother,” Junmyeon sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep before they reached their destination. “And I already apologized to him yesterday.”</p>
<p>His father then talked about business and Junmyeon was grateful that he can avoid his mother’s lecture while in the car.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was somewhat relieved that Sehun was not yet in the dining hall when they arrived. He had been practicing starter conversations in his head and none of them were good. He decided that he will just apologize again.</p>
<p>“Sehun will be late,” Sehun’s mother, Anna, said. “He said there was a little trouble at the orphanage so he’ll be running late.”</p>
<p>“Sehun runs an orphanage?” Junmyeon asked because none of his cousins told him about it. Well, it was pretty obvious that Junmyeon asked his cousins about Sehun but no one mentioned that Sehun runs charities.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t really run it,” Sehun’s father, Hyuk, replied. “But when he has free time, which he has lots of, he organizes fundraisers and activities for the orphanage. Well, just not one orphanage but anything that would need help.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. His first impression of Sehun was that he was a spoiled kid with an attitude. Based on what his cousins told him, Sehun hasn’t really finished a degree and would prefer driving around in his bike rather than helping his family with their businesses.</p>
<p>They heard the familiar roar of a motorbike and Junmyeon’s heartbeat suddenly went crazy.</p>
<p>“Ah, he’s here,” Anna announced.</p>
<p>And there he was. He wasn’t clad in all black now. He was wearing a plain white shirt with...was that mud?, Junmyeon couldn’t be sure, tucked in simple blue jeans and muddied white rubber shoes.</p>
<p>“Good heavens, what happened to you?” Anna asked.</p>
<p>“I was mauled by four-year-olds,” Sehun chuckled. “I would love to kiss you, mother and Mrs. Kim but I don’t want to dirty your clothes. So please, everyone, grant me a few minutes to clean myself up and I shall join you shortly,” Sehun said. Despite saying he doesn’t want to kiss his mother because of how dirty he was, he managed to kiss her on the cheek and ran away, giggling after his mother’s shriek.</p>
<p>The discussion on the table turned to business and Junmyeon can only nod and smile. Despite having multiple degrees in business, he doesn’t know a thing or two about actually running a business.</p>
<p>“What did I miss?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon almost jumped in his seat when Sehun whispered in his ear suddenly. He was too tensed to notice Sehun arriving. As far as Junmyeon can see, and smell, the other person has freshly showered and he still looked like he came out of a photoshoot even with just casual clothing.</p>
<p>“Not much. They’re just talking about privatization of the transport system,” Junmyeon managed to answer back.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rogers,” Sehun thanked the server who appeared beside him. “Well, transportation is one of the basic needs that the government must give to its people but seeing as either our government is out of their depth regarding it or they just don’t care, then maybe privatization isn’t bad after all,” Sehun said. “But let’s not talk about what the grownups are talking.”</p>
<p>“Okay...:”</p>
<p>“So what’s Paris like?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Junmyeon wasn’t expecting the question. “You have never been to France?”</p>
<p>“Once but I don’t remember,” Sehun said. “The place is too touristy for me. Too romantic.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon can’t help but chuckle. “Well, Paris is well known for that but it houses a lot of museums and the country has a lot of rich history that you can --”</p>
<p>“Boring, boring,” Sehun said. “How did you survive there?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon gave him an incredulous look. He can’t believe someone just called Paris a boring place. But before he can open his mouth, Junmyeon’s name was being called. “I’m sorry what?”</p>
<p>“Mr. Oh asked how different is Paris from Seoul in their of progressiveness?” his mother repeated.</p>
<p>“Oh...uhm…,” Junmyeon's chest began to pound loudly. One of the things he hated the most was being put in the spotlight. “Uhm --”</p>
<p>“Ah, dad, boring talk,” Sehun said. He suddenly stood up and reached for a clump of grapes. Then he reached for Junmyeon’s hand and pulled him up from his chair. “If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to show Junmyeon the gardens,” he said as he started to walk, dragging a confused Junmyeon with him. “You guys go and talk about bonds and stocks and the market,” he kissed his mother’s cheek again. “Brunch was lovely, mother.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon can still hear their names being called as Sehun walked them out of the room, into the door and out of the house.</p>
<p>“I hate it when they talk about those things,” Sehun said as they walked in the gardens. Sehun has been tossing a single grape in the air and catching it with his mouth. He offered it to Junmyeon, who didn’t want to be rude, picked one and bit it. “No, try tossing it and catching it with your mouth.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked at him like he’s crazy but he did what he was told. Only to embarrass himself after three grapes.</p>
<p>“Man, you suck at this,” Sehun laughed at him.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be mad,” Junmyeon finally said what has been bugging him the entire morning.</p>
<p>“Why would I be mad?” Sehun turned to look at Junmyeon. “Oh, because of yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Pfft, no,” Sehun said. “Life’s too short to hold onto grudges,” Sehun winked at him.</p>
<p>Junmyeon blushed at this. He can’t believe he’s being shy and embarrassed in front of a boy. Junmyeon was about to speak when Sehun’s phone rang. </p>
<p>Sehun retrieved it from his pocket. He glanced at the screen to see who was calling and then he grinned. “You’re talking to the most awesome person ever,” he said as he answered the phone. He gave an apologetic look to Junmyeon to excuse himself. </p>
<p>Junmyeon gave him a nod. He settled in one of the benches as he waited for Sehun. He watched the man animatedly talking on the phone and wondered who could the other person be. Sehun was smiling and laughing and when their eyes meet, Junmyeon wanted to look away, embarrassed to be caught. But Junmyeon didn’t look away because Sehun was smiling widely at him, mouthed ‘Sorry’ then rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled. He barely knows the guy but he was already comfortable with him. And that was saying a lot since it will take a lot of time for Junmyeon to get warm with people.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Sehun sat beside him on the bench. “It was my best friend. And he will chew my ass out if I don’t answer.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. We can’t help that,” Junmyeon smiled.</p>
<p>“So what were we talking about?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“Oh. Uhm…we talked about grudges…”</p>
<p>“Oh right. Yeah. Nah, I don’t hold grudges, you know. It’s a heavy feeling. There are a lot of things people can hold on to. Memories, people they love, time…but grudges aren’t one of them,” Sehun said. When he noticed that Junmyeon didn’t give a remark he turned to see the other just looking at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“You’re a paradox, Oh Sehun.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was about to answer but Sehun’s phone rang again. He saw Sehun’s eyes lit up then softened. A warm smile formed in his face.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Sehun softly answered the phone as he stood up. “Of course, I’ll be there. You know I can’t resist you,” Sehun was about to walk away when he remembered Junmyeon. “Oh wait,” Sehun covered the phone with his hands. “Would it be okay for me to go ahead? I have somewhere I needed to be.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon blinked at the turn of events. “S-Sure.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Sehun said as he placed the phone back to his ears to continue talking and then he walked away.</p>
<p>Junmyeon couldn’t sleep that night. His mind kept going back to his encounter with Sehun.</p>
<p>“I can’t seriously be having a crush on him,” Junmyeon huffed. “I’m too old to have a crush!”</p>
<p>But his curiosity got the best of him. He got up from his bed and pulled his laptop and fired up the search engine. He typed the name ‘Oh Sehun’ on the search bar and his finger hovered over the enter button. Junmyeon was a little bit scared. He doesn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t even know what he wanted to know. He could always ask his cousins but he knew they would just tease him endlessly.</p>
<p>“Nope,” he stepped away from his laptop and bit his thumb as he paced in his room. “I’m not curious. I don’t care. Not one bit.”</p>
<p>But he stared at his laptop, the cursor blinking in the dark.</p>
<p>“Ah what the hell,” he immediately pressed the button and covered his face. Contents were loading and Junmyeon sifted through it. There were several articles on Sehun’s appearances in major fashion events. He even went to Paris Fashion Week. Junmyeon can’t believe it. Sehun told him he can’t remember Paris Fashion Week?</p>
<p>He scrolled more and found Sehun at different social functions, high profile events, elite auctions and such. But Junmyeon’s curiosity wasn’t satiated.</p>
<p>So he typed ‘Oh Sehun boyfriend’ and pressed enter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did you mean: <strong><span class="u">Oh Sehun friend?</span></strong></em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon slammed his laptop shut.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Junmyeon was having a quiet brunch with his grandmother when he heard a loud familiar roar of a motorcycle.</p>
<p>“Ah, this child will really give me a heart attack one of these days!” his grandmother said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to agree as his heart was hammering in his chest. He wondered why Sehun was visiting them.</p>
<p>“Ah, my favorite Kims,” Sehun strode in wearing a huge smile. “How are you, ma’am?” Sehun leaned down to kiss the old lady on her cheek.</p>
<p>“I would sleep soundly at night knowing you’re no longer driving that thing!”</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled. “Hey,” he leaned down to kiss Junmyeon on his cheek. Junmyeon rather froze in his seat.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, where are your manners? Invite our guest to breakfast!” his grandmother scolded.</p>
<p>“No need, ma’am,” Sehun said. “Though one toast might not hurt,” he grabbed the half-bitten toast from Junmyeon’s fingers and tossed it in his mouth.</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s grandmother gave him a look.</p>
<p>“Sehun,” Junmyeon called, his voice was rather shaky. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Fetching you,” Sehun said as he reached for Junmyeon’s cup of tea.</p>
<p>“Fetching me? To go where?”</p>
<p>“Somewhere,” Sehun smiled. “Come on!”</p>
<p>“I’m not dressed yet!”</p>
<p>Sehun looked down on Junmyeon’s khaki pants, faded pink fuzzy sweater, and white tennis shoes. “You’re fine. Let’s go!” Sehun went to the old lady again and kissed her cheek. “I’ll borrow Junmyeon for the day.”</p>
<p>“You can even keep him forever, son,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Gran!” Junmyeon exclaimed. He followed Sehun out to the front door and his mouth fell when Sehun offered him another helmet. “You want me to ride that thing?”</p>
<p>“Would you rather that you drive it instead?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>Junmyeon shut his mouth then accepted the helmet. He had trouble strapping it so Sehun helped him.</p>
<p>“You might get cold,” Sehun took off his black leather jacket and offered it to Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed as he turned and let Sehun help him wear it. Sehun’s scent clung on the jacket and Junmyeon resisted the urge to sniff off it. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Sehun pulled the helmet’s visor down. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was embarrassed that Sehun had to help him mount the bike. Sehun kicked the bike to life and Junmyeon muttered a surprised ‘Oh my god’. </p>
<p>“Hold on to me!” Sehun shouted over the noise.</p>
<p>Junmyeon placed his hands on Sehun’s waist. But Sehun pulled at his hands so that he was hugging him from behind.</p>
<p>“I said hold on, honey!” Sehun shouted again.</p>
<p>Then they were off.</p>
<p>Sehun brought him to what seemed like a huge torn down house that’s being repaired. A lot of people were coming in and out bringing tools and several cans of paint and brushes.</p>
<p>Junmyeon climbed off from the motorcycle the moment Sehun turned the engine off. He was glad his knees weren’t shaking unlike what he was thinking. He took off his helmet and fixed his hair while gazing up the house.</p>
<p>“Where are we?”</p>
<p>“Sunshine Daycare,” Sehun replied as he ran a hand through his hair. Junmyeon was chiding himself for wanting to be the one to do that too.</p>
<p>“Sunshine Daycare?”</p>
<p>Sehun climbed off from his bike and opened the seat to retrieve something. Then he closed it, perched his helmet a top and reached for the helmet in Junmyeon’s hands. </p>
<p>“My friends and I are rebuilding this daycare,” Sehun said. “They closed down a year ago due to the stoppage of government funding. But now we were able to secure funding, we’re rebuilding it.” Then he handed Junmyeon a shirt. “Here. You might want to change.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Junmyeon tentatively accepted the shirt.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you would want your cute sweater to be painted over,” Sehun grinned. “Don’t worry, that shirt’s clean.”</p>
<p>“Do you always keep a shirt in there?” he pointed at Sehun’s motorcycle.</p>
<p>“Not all the time,” Sehun said. “Oh, there isn’t any bathroom yet so I’m afraid you have to change here.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s eyes widened. “Here? As in here in this open parking lot?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sehun chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll cover you and I won’t peek,” he added a wink.</p>
<p>Junmyeon knew he was blushing since his face suddenly felt hot. “Do I really need to change?”</p>
<p>“We’ll be painting the interior of the house so…”</p>
<p>“You should’ve let me changed at home then,” Junmyeon muttered as he shrugged off Sehun’s jacket. </p>
<p>“As much as I love your grandmother, I don’t want to hear her hour-long lecture on the dangers of motorcycle,” Sehun held up his jacket so he can cover Junmyeon as he changed. “Let me know when you’re decent. I’m closing my eyes now,” he did close his eyes and titled his head back for good measure.</p>
<p>After making sure Sehun did what he said and looking around to see that they were alone, Junmyeon took off his top and hurriedly changed into the shirt.</p>
<p>“I’m done,” he said.</p>
<p>But when Sehun looked down, the back of the shirt was still folded exposing the small of Junmyeon’s back.</p>
<p>“The shirt…” Sehun reached out to pull the shirt careful not to touch Junmyeon. But Junmyeon turned and thus Sehun’s fingers brushed on Junmyeon’s back. Junmyeon froze at the contact. “Uhm…the shirt…” Sehun immediately pulled his hand back as if burned.</p>
<p>Junmyeon pulled the shirt down. “Uhm, thanks,” he shyly said. “Where shall I leave this?”</p>
<p>But Sehun already grabbed his sweater and placed it beside the helmets. “The shirt’s big on you. Just roll up the sleeves if it gets too bothering. Or I’ll just borrow a smaller one from the people inside.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Sehun. This is fine,” Junmyeon tried to smile but he was just really nervous.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s go in then?”</p>
<p>Sehun introduced him to the people inside and they greeted Junmyeon warmly.</p>
<p>“Here,” one of Sehun’s friends, Junmyeon recalled the name Baekhyun, stepped forward and handed him a can of paint and a brush. “You guys were late so you need to catch up.”</p>
<p>“Would you be needing a mask? I can ask the guys to get you one,” Sehun said as he took the can of paint from Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Sehun,” Junmyeon smiled. “Let’s get to work then?”</p>
<p>This was the first time that Junmyeon had done anything like this so at first, he doesn’t know what to do but Sehun and some of his friends were kind and patient enough to teach him. Then he got a hang of it.</p>
<p>He felt something cold touching his cheek when he finally decided to take a break. Since there were no available chairs, Junmyeon sat on the floor like all the others. When he looked up, Sehun was smiling down on him with a cold bottle of water in hand.</p>
<p>“Here,” Sehun said. He opened the bottle and handed it to Junmyeon. Then he sat down on the floor beside Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was thankful because he didn’t realize he was that thirsty until he saw the bottled water.</p>
<p>“Sorry for dragging you into this,” Sehun said. “I don’t even know if you already had plans today.”</p>
<p>“I have no friends here so I’m mostly just staying at home,” Junmyeon replied.</p>
<p>“No friends? So you’ve stayed in France most of your life?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded. “I still feel like a stranger in my homeland. Weird, right?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Sehun said. “I mean you’ve been away most of your life so it’s understandable that you’ll feel foreign to the land you were born to.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked at Sehun but the other was looking at the people painting across them. “How long have you been doing this?”</p>
<p>“Doing what?”</p>
<p>“This. Daycare. Orphanages. Shelters. Hospitals.”</p>
<p>“Huh, someone’s been updating about someone,” Sehun grinned.</p>
<p>Junmyeon belatedly realized his blunder. “Just answer the question.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know? Seventeen? As soon as I finished high school,” Sehun replied. </p>
<p>“You’re giving back?”</p>
<p>“Is it really giving back to the community? I mean, I’m doing this not because I’m altruistic or something. I have the means, I have the time so why not? I didn’t do this to be recognized. I didn’t do this to be thanked. I don’t really care for what it brings to me as long as I can help in any way I can.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon pondered about what Sehun just said. “It’s good. What it is you do.”</p>
<p>Sehun turned to him then pointed to his face. “You got paint on your cheek.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon, who forgot his gloved hands were dirtied with paint, touched his cheek. “What?”</p>
<p>Then, Sehun laughed. “There’s paint now.”</p>
<p>It took a full second before Junmyeon realized that he was played. Well, two can play the game. Junmyeon raised his hand, appearing to acknowledge someone behind Sehun, which Sehun fell for. The moment Sehun turned, Junmyeon’s hand was ready and he smudged paint on Sehun’s face. Junmyeon was already on his feet and several spaces away when Sehun realized what Junmyeon did.</p>
<p>“Come here, you brat!” Sehun cried as he got to his feet and chased after Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Kids! We got lots to do!” Baekhyun called their attention but it fell on deaf ears as the two were busy running around.</p>
<p>Junmyeon had fun but he was bone tired. He’s already imagining a hot shower and his warm bed and trying hard not to fall asleep on the motorcycle. He sighed in relief when they finally reached his house.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sehun. I had so much fun today,” Junmyeon said as he handed his helmet to Sehun.</p>
<p>“Really? So you don’t mind if we do it more often?”</p>
<p>“You mean we have more daycares to rebuild?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“More or less,” Sehun replied.</p>
<p>Junmyeon gave a tired smile. “I don’t mind that. In fact, I love it. I mean, sign me up for more.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for it,” Sehun said as his motorcycle roared to life. “And Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I had fun today too.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon had just finished showering when he noticed his phone lighting up with a call. But he wasn’t able to answer it. It was from an unregistered number. He almost always never answer calls from unregistered numbers. Like, he believes there must be some kind of social etiquette about that. The anxiety he gets every time some unknown number calls him is so high, it's no joke. He prefers if people would message him first before calling him.</p>
<p>But a text arrived and Junmyeon’s heartbeat picked up. He had a feeling who the caller might be.</p>
<p>“God, why am I acting like a boy having a crush?” he asked himself. Then he almost let go of his phone when it vibrated on his hand.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat before answering. “Hello?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey. I hope I’m not calling at such a bad hour?”</em>
</p>
<p>“No. It’s okay. What’s up, Sehun?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s an auction happening tomorrow and my parents wanted me to come along. I thought about inviting you too. Would you be able to come?”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon blinked. Though he was happy that Sehun had asked him, he knew why Sehun was doing all of it. “Uh, Sehun?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you mean?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Inviting me to the auction. Picking me up this morning…is it because…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because of what? Sorry, you’re breaking. I can’t hear you properly.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing,” Junmyeon sighed. “So what time is the auction?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eight but let’s get there early to avoid the media and the cameras. I don’t think you would want to be photographed when you’re still new to the scene.”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiled at Sehun’s thoughtfulness. “Thanks, Sehun. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay? I’ll see you tomorrow?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah. See you.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wasn’t able to sleep that night that’s why when he woke up, he looked haggard and there was a huge zit on his forehead which he tried to hide with his bangs. </p>
<p>There was a knock on the door and it opened even before he can answer. He looked up to see Jongdae approaching him with a disapproving look. </p>
<p>“You looked like you haven’t slept,” Jongdae said.</p>
<p>“That’s because I haven’t!” he sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>“That’s a huge zit,” Jongdae pointed. </p>
<p>“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“What are you gonna wear?” Jongdae turned to his bed where a lot of suits were haphazardly arranged.</p>
<p>“I can’t decide,” Junmyeon said as he tried to find a way to hide the problem in his forehead.</p>
<p>“You can’t decide if you’ll wear this black suit?” Jongdae picked up the nearest one. “Or this other black suit?” he picked another. “Let’s try a different color…oh look, a much darker black suit!”</p>
<p>“Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Junmyeon finally gave up hiding the hideous abomination. “Can you at least be helpful?”</p>
<p>“Sure, <em>mon cheri,</em>” Jongdae went to open Junmyeon’s wardrobe. “Nope, nope, nope, <em>mon dieu</em>, why are your clothes so ghastly?” he went on as he checked the hanged suits. “Didn’t the French teach you any fashion?”</p>
<p>“I was busy with…stuff.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Jongdae pulled out a blush pink blazer, a black button-up, and black slacks. “These will do. Put these on.”</p>
<p>“Pink?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“It’s a formal event!”</p>
<p>“So?” Jongdae pushed the clothes to Junmyeon. “Go and change.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon tried on the clothes that Jongdae picked and it wasn’t bad as he thought it would be. “Well?” he asked when he stepped back inside his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Not bad, <em>mon coeur,</em>” Jongdae said as he gestured for him to turn and Junmyeon did, feeling a little ridiculous. “Perfect,” Jongdae stood up with a black paisley bandana in his hand. He placed the bandana on Junmyeon’s neck and loosely tied-up. “Am I good at this or am I good at this?” he turned Junmyeon to face the mirror.</p>
<p>“Wow, Dae, it’s really perfect,” Junmyeon can’t help but be amazed. He may have lived in the fashion capital of the world but that doesn’t mean he knew how to dress. Unless you can call putting on a sweater and slacks as fashion.</p>
<p>“I know,” Jongdae picked up some black rings and pulled at Junmyeon’s fingers and slid them on.</p>
<p>“I’m not really a ring guy,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Well, after tonight, you will be,” Jongdae said. “Doesn’t matter, you’ll only wear one important ring for the rest of your life anyway.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” </p>
<p>Jongdae raised his hand so that Junmyeon can see his wedding ring. Junmyeon rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna happen anytime soon,” he said.</p>
<p>“Well, wouldn’t you want to know,” Jongdae replied. “Anyway, is Sehun going to pick you up?”</p>
<p>“No,” Junmyeon tugged at the bandana that Jongdae tied on his neck. “They were called in early since their family is one of the organizers.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“That’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“I just hummed.”</p>
<p>“Well, one huff of breath from you already says a lot!”</p>
<p>Jongdae laughed and he massaged Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Relax, <em>mon papillon</em>. It’s going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed. “I sure hope so.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was fidgeting in the car. He had ordered the driver to drive around twice because he’s nervous and frankly he just wanted to cancel. When he finally got a text from Sehun asking where he was, he can’t do anything but finally told the driver to drive towards the hotel.</p>
<p>Lights went off and the shutters were so loud the moment that Junmyeon stepped out of the car. He can hear several people asking for his name and which family he came from. An usher went to him to ask him to stand in front of a photo wall so the photographers can take a clear picture of him but Junmyeon doesn’t want to. Luckily, another usher came to them and pulled Junmyeon from the chaos and led him safely to an empty hallway.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he told the usher.</p>
<p>“Mr. Oh is waiting for you inside, sir,” the usher told him. He opened the doors to the hall.</p>
<p>Junmyeon took a deep breath and then walked towards the room. His breath hitched as he crossed the room. He had attended several functions such as these in France but he doesn’t know why the event now made him so nervous. He looked around for a familiar face. Everyone looked so expensive and Junmyeon just wanted to go home. He was about to text to Sehun when a familiar voice called to him.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I’m glad you’re here,” Sehun slipped a hand to his waist and kissed his cheek. “Come on, we’re at the first table,” he led him to the front.</p>
<p>“Sehun, I don’t think…” but his words died out when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Oh smiling and waving at him when they saw him.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon,” Anna stood up and kissed him on the cheek. “So glad you could come. I really thought my son was just messing with me when he told me you were coming.”</p>
<p>“Can you believe my very own mother won’t believe my words?,” Sehun whispered to him which earned him a smack in the chest by his mother.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon,” Sehun’s father called so Junmyeon went to him to shake his hand.</p>
<p>“Sir,” Junmyeon greeted.</p>
<p>“And I believed you haven’t met my brother and his wife yet,” Sehun gestured to the other two people who were in the table.</p>
<p>“Hi, Junmyeon, thanks for accompanying my brother. At least he won’t leave the event early this time,” the brother shook Junmyeon’s hand. Then Junmyeon shook the wife’s hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t wish early, brother mine,” Sehun said. “Let’s sit down,” Sehun pulled a chair out for Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was late,” Junmyeon whispered to Sehun.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Sehun smiled. “You missed nothing of importance.”</p>
<p>Sehun told him about the event, how 80% of the proceeds from the auction will be donated to the charities of the organizers’ choice. The auction went on and sometimes Sehun would bid just to mess with those who were bidding.</p>
<p>But Junmyeon’s eyes shone when a painting was placed on the stage.</p>
<p>“One of Van Gogh’s lost art,” Hyuk read the brochure in his hands.</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to bid but he was shocked at the starting bid of thirty million dollars. It just went up and up and up.</p>
<p>“Do I hear a fifty?” the auctioneer called.</p>
<p>“Here,” Sehun raised his paddle.</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked to him in surprise and Sehun just gave him a wink. </p>
<p>“I figured you might want that,” Sehun said as he raised his paddle again as someone bid higher than him.</p>
<p>“Sehun, stop!” he hissed and pulled Sehun’s hand down. “Oh my god!” </p>
<p>The bid just went to eighty million dollars and Sehun raised his paddle to raise it to eighty-five.</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Junmyeon was almost shouting. The auctioneer was calling if there were other bids. Junmyeon was holding unto Sehun’s hands tightly.</p>
<p>“Sold!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon let out a loud breath of relief that someone outbid Sehun at ninety million dollars.</p>
<p>“Wow, whoever bought it just wrote himself in the history books,” Anna said. “The highest price for Van Gogh’s work so far was around eighty-three, right?”</p>
<p>“Eighty-two point five,” Sehun’s brother replied.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” was only Junmyeon’s reaction. Then he hit Sehun’s arm. “Are you crazy?”</p>
<p>“What? I figured you’d love that,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Yes but not at ninety million dollars!”</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled. “Well, I lost the bid.”</p>
<p>“Thank god,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>The auction went on and for safety measures, Junmyeon confiscated the paddle bid from Sehun.</p>
<p>Halfway through the auction, Sehun pulled at him.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Junmyeon asked in hushed tones.</p>
<p>“Anywhere,” he whispered back.</p>
<p>“Where are you two going?” Anna asked when Sehun and Junmyeon stood.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna make out in the bathroom,” Sehun said as he pulled a blushing Junmyeon to the doors.</p>
<p>They evaded the photographers and proceeded to the fire exit and then went downstairs to the carpark.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Junmyeon asked again, louder this time since they were the only ones around.</p>
<p>“We’re going to eat,” Sehun answered. </p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t expect that. He was indeed hungry. As much as Junmyeon loves gourmet, sometimes he just wants to eat until his stomach is full, diet be damned. He waited for Sehun to retrieve his motorcycle.</p>
<p>“Did you come here in that?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun handed him the other helmet.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Sehun replied as he reached up and helped Junmyeon with his helmet. “But I didn’t drive in my suit. This will be the first time I’ll be driving in a suit.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked down on his attire. “Well, I’m not fit for anywhere.”</p>
<p>“False,” Sehun said. “And you look good, by the way. In case I wasn’t able to tell you that.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was kind of glad the visor of the helmet was down and covering his face or Sehun might’ve seen his red face. He climbed the motorcycle and after holding on tightly on Sehun’s waist, they drove away.</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t know where Sehun was taking him so he was confused as to why they stopped at McDonald’s.</p>
<p>“We’ll be eating here?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I miss eating fast food. Are you okay with it?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to say no since he was maintaining a healthy diet but he didn’t want to inconvenience Sehun.</p>
<p>The fast-food only had a handful of customers. Sehun told him to get a table while he orders. Junmyeon chose the furthest and the one in the corner. It’s been so long since he’s had fast-food.</p>
<p>Sehun came back with trays.</p>
<p>“I forgot to ask you what you want,” he said as he set down the trays. “I just ordered for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Junmyeon replied as he helped Sehun.</p>
<p>Sehun placed a burger and fries in front of Junmyeon. </p>
<p>“I figured you might not want soft drinks so I got you iced tea.”</p>
<p>Not that it matters to him since they were already eating junk. The drink of choice doesn’t matter anymore.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said but he just looked at his food. He was looking for tissues and forks but Sehun seemed to have forgotten to get them.</p>
<p>“Problem?” Sehun asked when he saw Junmyeon hasn’t started eating. He was already on his second bite.</p>
<p>“There are no tissues or forks,” Junmyeon replied. </p>
<p>Sehun reached for Junmyeon's burger and peeled off the paper wrapper then handed it back to him.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to eat that?”</p>
<p>“Like a normal person,” Sehun grinned.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Junmyeon sighed and accepted the burger. He took tentative bites and how he forgot how junk food usually tastes so sinful. He took a large bite after.</p>
<p>“Good, right?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s mouth was full. Forget table manners. He nodded while munching his food.</p>
<p>They just ate in silence since both of them were really hungry.</p>
<p>“Were you really going to buy that painting?” Junmyeon asked when they were both done with the burger and started with the fries.</p>
<p>“I bid, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“It’s ninety-million dollars, Sehun,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Which seventy-two million will go to charities,” he said. “Most items in the collection were donated, you know. You know how the rich badly wanted to look like philanthropists on events like these.”</p>
<p>“You act like you aren’t one of them,” Junmyeon accused.</p>
<p>“I do, don’t I?” Sehun said. “I don’t normally attend events like those. I really hate people’s fake concerns. Why go through all of these when you can just directly donate your money, right? Why the fanfare?”</p>
<p>“Why do I get you’re mad at rich people?”</p>
<p>“I’m not, jeez,” Sehun chuckled. “I meant not all, okay? These people…they also deserve their riches. I mean, they worked hard for it. They have the right to flaunt it. It just peeves me out that they have to make events like those when they could do more.”</p>
<p>“You’re idealistic.”</p>
<p>“And a romantic,” Sehun beamed. </p>
<p>“Is that the reason why you’re doing what you’re doing? That’s why you’re doing more?”</p>
<p>“I told you before. I have the means, so why not, right?” Sehun shrugged. “I’m not a snob, okay? I know there’s an invisible hand guiding us and all that social shit but I just wish…people could do more.”</p>
<p>“You have a big heart, Sehun.”</p>
<p>“Not really. Just a huge bank account.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon can’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>“How about you? I’ve heard you have several masters in your name.”</p>
<p>“You’ve researched, huh?” Junmyeon teased.</p>
<p>“Well, you can’t be the only one intrigued, right? You’ve spent most of your life in France. Why?”</p>
<p>“Freedom,” Junmyeon admitted.</p>
<p>“Freedom?”</p>
<p>“Our names are our shackles. I think you know that,” Junmyeon said. “The moment we were born, our future was already planned out. We’ve been told to do this and that. What not to do in public and all that. Not once have they asked what you truly want. I have dreams but they seemed inconsequential to the grand scheme that the family has.”</p>
<p>“No dreams are inconsequential.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, not in the Kim household,” Junmyeon sighed.</p>
<p>“What are your dreams then?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“What are your dreams?” Sehun repeated.</p>
<p>Junmyeon blinked. He was flustered for a moment since no one had ever asked him what his dreams were.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“A teacher,” Junmyeon blurted out.</p>
<p>“A teacher?” </p>
<p>Junmyeon shyly nodded. “I always dreamed to be a preschool teacher. I had this picture in my mind where I lived in the countryside and teaching little kids,” Junmyeon smiled as he pictured it again in his head. “And I live in this small house just by the sea and I always walk from school to home and kids would always accompany me…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be sentimental. It’s silly.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. Junmyeon, it’s not silly. It’s beautiful, your dream. I can picture it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sehun smiled gently at him.</p>
<p>“What about you? What are your dreams?”</p>
<p>Sehun looked down and picked at the crumpled tissue on the table. </p>
<p>“I really don’t have one.”</p>
<p>“You don’t?”</p>
<p>Sehun shook his head. “I’m not really that guy who thinks of the future or dreams what life would be like. I’m busy living my life as it is,” he shrugged.</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded in understanding. How he wished he has Sehun’s pragmatic approach in life.</p>
<p>Junmyeon heard Sehun slightly cursing and when he looked up, Sehun was already standing.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you home,” Sehun said. “It’s getting late.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to stay and talk with him more. He was finally getting to know Sehun more and so far he liked what he knew.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sehun,” Junmyeon handed back his helmet when they arrived at his house.</p>
<p>“Did you enjoy tonight?” Sehun asked.</p>
<p>“I did. So much. Thank you. If you hadn’t invited me, I would’ve just stayed at home and read some books I already read before.”</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled. “Nerd.”</p>
<p>“And proud,” Junmyeon grinned. “Really, Sehun. Thank you for tonight.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t know what came over him but he stepped closer towards Sehun and planted a kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>“Safe driving, okay?” Junmyeon whispered before stepping back but Sehun gripped his elbows. “Sehun?”</p>
<p>Sehun was staring intensely into him and Junmyeon held his breath. But Sehun dropped his hands and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Why? What’s tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer then kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Sehun?”</p>
<p>“Get a good night’s sleep,” Sehun smiled. Then he pulled down his visor, kicked his motorcycle to life then drove away.</p>
<p>“But he didn’t tell me what will happen tomorrow. How can I sleep now?” Junmyeon talked to himself as he watched the tailgates disappeared.</p>
<p>Junmyeon knew what Sehun meant the next morning.</p>
<p>His phone was ringing non-stop and Junmyeon blindly reached for it. His head was pounding from lack of sleep and he just wants to curse whoever was calling him.</p>
<p>“’Lo?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is this Kim Junmyeon?”</em>
</p>
<p>Before Junmyeon could reply, his phone was snatched from his hands.</p>
<p>“You got the wrong number.”</p>
<p>“Minseok?” Junmyeon opened one eye to see his cousin reaching for the remote of his television. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Get up,” Minseok said with urgency. </p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was mid-yawn when he saw what’s on TV.</p>
<p>It was his face and Sehun’s</p>
<p>
  <em>Dating? Does Seoul have the next power couple?</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon was suddenly awake.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>Minseok threw a newspaper on Junmyeon’s lap. But Junmyeon’s eyes were still glued on the television but he wasn’t comprehending what the person on TV was saying.</p>
<p>“That’s you, isn’t it?” Minseok asked.</p>
<p>Junmyeon finally looked down on the paper in his lap. It was a blurry picture of Sehun. Sehun was recognizable even in the blurry pic.</p>
<p>“It’s good that Sehun managed to block you out of the camera but they were able to piece two and two together that you two came from the auction.”</p>
<p>Then Junmyeon remembered Sehun’s sudden change in demeanor last night.</p>
<p>“He knew,” Junmyeon whispered.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sehun knew that someone was taking a photo of us. That’s why he said we should go home. That’s why he was blocking me out of the camera. He knew.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was still in a state of shock. He has no experience concerning anything remotely close to this.</p>
<p>“Minseok, what am I going to do?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Minseok picked up the remote and turned off the TV. “You will do nothing. Let the families handle this.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“But what?”</p>
<p>“Was the engagement final? I didn’t even hear anything from it,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>Minseok sighed. “Let the families fix this. Stay offline. Turn off your phone. Stay in the house.”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>“How long what?”</p>
<p>“How long shall I do all those?”</p>
<p>“Until the families will release an official statement. This was supposed to be a secret, not when the families are keeping the mergers hush-hush.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to vomit. He’s never been in a scandal before. Their family is so high-profile that everything they do makes the news that’s why Junmyeon was careful and mindful growing up. He thought about nothing with going out in the open with Sehun. He really liked his company and it was evident that Sehun wanted to be friends.</p>
<p>Even if they’re going to be engaged.</p>
<p>“Wait, did Sehun say anything?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“No, but the Ohs are working with the family on how to play this. I bet he was advised also to lay low for a while,” Minseok said. “Just lay low also.”</p>
<p>“I need to talk to him and see how he is handling this!”</p>
<p>“This isn’t his first stint on the gossip page, Jun, so don’t worry about him.”</p>
<p>“I still need to talk to him.”</p>
<p>Minseok sighed again. Then he tosses his phone to Junmyeon. “Search his name and call him.”</p>
<p>So Junmyeon did. But it just rang and rang and rang.</p>
<p>“He’s not answering,” Junmyeon said as he handed the phone back to Minseok.</p>
<p>“I told you, he's laying low. So should you. Don’t step a foot outside, okay? The families will fix this.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon followed his cousin’s advice. There’s not much change in the household but he could tell there was tense. His grandmother is still her usual self but she’d rather skip the paper.</p>
<p>It’s been three days but Junmyeon still hadn’t reached Sehun so he decided to pay him a visit, which was refused by his family. But Junmyeon escaped, covered almost from head to toe, going over the backdoor and took a cab. He was glad no one had followed him.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon!” Anna hurriedly greeted him through the door.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Oh.”</p>
<p>“Silly, call me Anna or mom or whatever you kids are into these days,” she led him inside. “I’m sorry for this mess we’re in. The families are almost done sorting this out and we may have an announcement by this week.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded. Minseok had already informed him about it and Junmyeon knew there’s nothing he can do about it. He was just concerned about why he can’t get a hold of Sehun.</p>
<p>“Is Sehun here? I’ve been trying to reach him but he’s not answering his phone,” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“He’s not here,” Anna answered. “He’s at Jeju, with friends. He does this when he felt the city was suffocating him so much. He goes there to clear his head.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded in understanding because frankly, he does want to clear his head too.</p>
<p>“Would you know how I’ll get there?” Junmyeon asked. “I really need to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Just use the family jet. I’ll call the airport to prepare it for you.”</p>
<p>“No, Mrs. Oh. Please. I’ll take the bus or train or rent a car.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>So that’s how Junmyeon found himself in Jeju. He just sent a text to Minseok about his whereabouts and Junmyeon never knew that Minseok knew such colorful curse words.</p>
<p>Anna told him that Sehun was with friends and Junmyeon understood now. He was standing at a coffee shop named ‘With Friends’. Junmyeon found it odd to place a coffee shop so far from the main road.</p>
<p>It seemed like no one was inside the coffee shop although the store was lit and it seemed open. So he pushed the door and the bell rang.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we’re not yet open!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon searched for the voice and found a man sitting on the counter.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said. “I came from Seoul and I was told that Oh Sehun might be here?”</p>
<p>The man’s face lit up upon hearing him and he stood up and it was only then that Junmyeon realized that the man was blind. He had a blind man’s stick in his hand as he navigated the counter towards Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Junmyeon rushed to the man to help him.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I’m good,” the man smiled. “I know this place like the back of my hand.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry!” Junmyeon can’t help but say. The blind man reached for his side and pulled a chair. Junmyeon hurried to pull it for him. “You didn’t have to get up.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay! I just got excited when I heard you were from Seoul and you were looking for my best friend,” the blind man smiled. “You must be Kim Junmyeon.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was surprised. “Yes. How did you know my name?”</p>
<p>“Because Sehun won’t shut up about you!”</p>
<p>“Sehun…won’t stop talking about me?” Junmyeon didn’t know why he felt mushy inside.</p>
<p>“Yes! I told him I wanted to meet you and I told him that he should take you with him on his next visit. I’m Do Kyungsoo, by the way. I’m his childhood friend.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo raising his hand so Junmyeon immediately grabbed it and shook hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, where are my manners? You must be tired. I can only offer you refreshments. I’m not to be trusted in the kitchen. Though I think my husband has already baked some cakes.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Kyungsoo. I’m still good.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But uhm…where’s Sehun?”</p>
<p>“Oh. He’s down by the orchard with Jongin, my husband. They went orange picking. We need it before we open the coffee shop for the day,” Kyungsoo said. “Do you like it?”</p>
<p>“It’s quaint.”</p>
<p>“It is, isn’t it? We open in the afternoons since there are many night travelers that need a stop. It’s out of the way from the main road but if they use the other road, it’s quite closer.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded. Remembering Kyungsoo can’t see, he spoke. “Right.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you might be wondering when they’ll come back? I think they’re on their way back since we will open in an hour,” Kyungsoo said. “Actually, this café was Sehun’s idea.”</p>
<p>“It was?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And all our foods and drinks here have no prices. You just sort of donate. And all who work here are volunteers, except for the three of us. All of the donations for the day will go to the local school here in Jeju.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like Sehun,” Junmyeon gave a soft chuckle.</p>
<p>“It does, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo said then he stood up. “Oh, I think they’re here.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon wondered how Kyungsoo knew it. At first, he heard nothing. The next, Junmyeon can hear a car arriving.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo proceeded to the door with Junmyeon closely trailing behind him. The door opened and the bell rang.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, I’m back! We had quite a harvest!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon stood agog as he watched a man entered the cafe in dirty overalls and muscled hands carrying a box.</p>
<p>“Oh, we can sell plenty!” Kyungsoo said as he approached his husband.</p>
<p>Junmyeon saw Jongin putting the box on the table before meeting his husband halfway and kissed him. Jongin then saw that Kyungsoo wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey! You’re Junmyeon, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“H-How –”</p>
<p>“Hey, Kyung! You won’t believe the harvest we got!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s breath caught as Sehun walked through the open door with two boxes on his hands. He wasn’t wearing protective overalls like Jongin was. Instead, he was wearing white shirt that clung to his body more than it should. And it was doing something to Junmyeon's body too.</p>
<p>Junmyeon wanted to hyperventilate. Sehun hasn’t seen him yet and Junmyeon wanted to hide.</p>
<p>But too late. Sehun wondered why he got no reaction from his best friend. Then he saw that they were not alone.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Sehun,” Junmyeon dumbly replied. He doesn’t know how to act now. All those conversations he had prepared in his head vanished like a puff of smoke.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I came to see you,” Junmyeon said. “I went to your house but your mother said you’d be here.”</p>
<p>“Sehun, where are your manners? He’s been traveling this whole time! Offer him a drink!” Kyungsoo scolded.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you offer him a drink?” Sehun asked back but he pulled Junmyeon with him to the kitchen. “Sorry about that. Are you thirsty? Hungry?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon nodded. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make you something. Go back and stay in the dining. You can help out arranging the oranges we picked,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Junmyeon said as he joined the married couple who were busy stacking up the trays. “Could I help you with anything?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Junmyeon. You’re a guest. You should rest,” Jongin said.</p>
<p>“Please. I’d like to help.”</p>
<p>“Let him help,” Kyungsoo said. “There’s an extra apron behind the counter Junmyeon,” he said. “Put it on and help me arrange the oranges. You, husband, go to the kitchen and start cooking.”</p>
<p>“I love it when you’re bossy,” Jongin grinned.</p>
<p>“Keep it in your pants, mister. We have a guest,” Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon stood awkwardly as he watched the couple. Jongin leaned and gave Kyungsoo a surprise kiss, which earned him a tiny squeak, before going to the counter to hand Junmyeon the apron.</p>
<p>“Here,” Jongin said. “Just carry the tray outside the café. I already put up a table outside.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Jongin nodded before disappearing to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Junmyeon just followed what Kyungsoo instructed him as they set-up the oranges outside.</p>
<p>“How long have you been married?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“Two years,” Kyungsoo replied. “But we’ve been together for three years before we’re married. He was Sehun’s classmate in the US.”</p>
<p>“What? I thought Sehun never went to college?”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo laughed. “Yeah, he dropped out. He took business school there and he met Jongin. But Sehun dropped out and just did an online course. Wait, you thought Sehun doesn’t have a college degree?”</p>
<p>“Well, …he said so himself…”</p>
<p>“Well, he loves to say that he doesn't but he does. He has a double master's in business and IT.”</p>
<p>“Wow. I didn’t know that. My cousins never even know!”</p>
<p>“He loves to be mysterious,” Kyungsoo said. “They met there, Jongin and Sehun. Then I met Jongin when Sehun brought him here and it was love, at first sight, …er…you know what I mean.”</p>
<p>“So Jongin stayed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…his family didn’t want him at first but they had a land here and Jongin turned it into an orchard. His family saw it was doing well so they agreed to let us stay here and tend to it,” Kyungsoo answered.</p>
<p>“Wow…and how long were you friends with Sehun?”</p>
<p>“Since we were kids,” Kyungsoo said. “They have a rest house near here and they would always come every summer. Our family was the caretaker of their house so we would always meet. Sehun was a sheltered kid so he doesn’t come out often. But I would always bring him outside so we could play. We always ended up covered with mud all over.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiled. He wanted to see pictures of Sehun when he was a kid.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Sehun poked his head out. “Food’s ready.”</p>
<p>“Go, you have to eat,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll be fine here.”</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo nod. So he left him to follow Sehun inside the café.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but this was the fastest to cook,” Sehun said as he led Junmyeon to a table with a plateful of bacon and eggs.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Sehun,” Junmyeon replied. He was hungry so he can’t be picky with his food.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to help out Jongin in the kitchen,” Sehun said. “Would you be okay here?”</p>
<p>“Sehun, I can manage. Go,” he smiled. Then he started eating as Sehun left.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo came in shouting for Jongin’s name and Jongin came immediately. They rushed outside. Junmyeon heard their laughter before the door closed and Junmyeon can’t help but be jealous of the couple.</p>
<p>“You’re done already?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked up at Sehun who was peeling an orange beside him. “Uhm…yeah. I guess I was really hungry.”</p>
<p>Sehun nodded. “Here,” he handed him the orange.</p>
<p>“For me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s from the orchard.”</p>
<p>“Jongin’s?”</p>
<p>“No,” Sehun answered. “Jongin’s orchard is for grapes and apples. Mine is for orange.”</p>
<p>“You have an orchard?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my parents’ gift to me,” Sehun said as he picked up the empty plates. “Do you want me to take you to the house so you can rest?”</p>
<p>“Can I stay?” Junmyeon asked. “I mean, I want to help around here.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Sehun asked. “You had been traveling and it would be very tiring around here.”</p>
<p>“Sehun, I’ll be fine,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>The café opened an hour later and first, it was just a slow day. But when nightfall came, the people started pouring in. Junmyeon watched as the three friends worked like a well-oiled machine, managing to juggle several orders all at once but never breaking a sweat. While there he was, struggling in getting someone’s orders.</p>
<p>Junmyeon placed the dirty dishes on the sink and stretched his hands over his head.</p>
<p>“Tired?” Sehun came into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“A little,” Junmyeon admitted. “I’ve messed up orders,” he added.</p>
<p>Sehun smiled. “It’s okay. You’re a newbie that is expected. Do you want to go back there or do you want to stay here in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Can I stay here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But you have to wash the dishes,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“I can manage that,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was halfway through the dishes when Kyungsoo came in. </p>
<p>“Sehun, can you hand me the honey? Jongin ran out of honey.”</p>
<p>“Oh…where is it placed?” Junmyeon asked as he looked around the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I asked to be assigned here,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Oh. Cupboard on the further left. There should be a jar of honey there.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon went to retrieve it and gave it to Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>The dishes kept coming so Junmyeon spent most of his time inside, then cleaning the entire kitchen and then helped out outside to clean tables. Sehun and Jongin would check up on him from time to time.</p>
<p>It was already around two in the morning that they had their last customer and when he went outside to the dining, having washed the last of the dishes, Jongin was already counting the day’s sales, Kyungsoo was mapping the floor and Sehun was placing the chairs on the table.</p>
<p>They were already outside the closed café when Jongin handed Junmyeon an envelope.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Junmyeon asked as he accepted it.</p>
<p>“Your salary for the day,” Jongin answered.</p>
<p>“I get paid?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“We all get paid,” Kyungsoo showed him his envelope too.</p>
<p>Junmyeon can’t help the smile spreading on his face as he opened his envelope. </p>
<p>“It’s not much,” Jongin said.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Junmyeon hurriedly said. “This is too much.”</p>
<p>“Is that your first pay?” Sehun can’t help but ask.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Thank you for today, Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo went up to him and hugged him. “I hope you’ll visit us down here from time to time. I’m sick of Sehun always the one visiting us.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon chuckled as Sehun gave a weak ‘hey’, but there were smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“Is he staying with you?” Jongin asked Sehun.</p>
<p>“Uh…yeah. Unless you booked into a hotel?” Sehun asked Junmyeon.</p>
<p>Right. Lodgings. “I haven’t. I thought this would be just a day trip.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not sorry to have kept you,” Kyungsoo grinned.</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping out, Junmyeon,” Jongin shook his hand. Then he held Kyungsoo’s hand. “We’ll go ahead,” he bid goodbye to him and Sehun before the couple walked hand in hand.</p>
<p>“Let’s go?” Sehun asked. “It’s just a ten-minute walk.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>They walked towards the house as Sehun would point time to time where the orchards were. Sehun promised Junmyeon to bring him there one of these days.</p>
<p>“How long was Kyungsoo…?” Junmyeon can’t help but ask but he can’t seem to finish his question.</p>
<p>“Oh. Since birth. He was blind since birth.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Junmyeon’s heart ached for him. “I’m sorry. It must have been hard for him.”</p>
<p>Sehun nodded. “But he’s happy now.”</p>
<p>“He said he met his husband through you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Jongin came here to visit me and they met…”</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo said it was love at first sight.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…after meeting him, Jongin came by here frequently and eventually lived here. They were inseparable ever since,” Sehun said. “So here we are,” Sehun said. “The house is not much but its really cozy inside.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked up at the house. It was small compared to their mansions in the city but Junmyeon can’t help but giddily smile at the house. It was the same house that he wanted to live in his dreams.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>“Bathroom is upstairs,” Sehun said as they went inside and he turned on the lights. “You might want to wash up first. I’ll prepare something for you to change in.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was already set for bed when Sehun was done with shower.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Junmyeon asked when he was Sehun going to the stairs instead of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“I’ll sleep downstairs,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“There’s another room there?"</p>
<p>“No. I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Sehun replied.</p>
<p>Although it was brief, Junmyeon knew that the sofa was small to accommodate all of Sehun.</p>
<p>“We can share the bed, Sehun.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>Junmyeon walked up to him and held his wrist. “Come on, the bed is huge for the two of us.”</p>
<p>Sehun allowed himself to be pulled. He was tired and he wasn’t really looking forward to sleep on the small sofa.</p>
<p>“Do you sleep with the lights on?” Junmyeon asked when they were on the bed. He took the right side while Sehun took the left.</p>
<p>“I can sleep either way.”</p>
<p>“Good. I really can’t sleep with the lights on,” Junmyeon reached up to turn off the light from the lampshade. When he settled back to bed, Sehun was facing him. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Sehun gave him a tired smile as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sehun?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Were you avoiding me?”</p>
<p>Sehun’s eyes fluttered open. “What?”</p>
<p>“Were you avoiding me? I came all the way up here because I couldn’t reach you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Are you angry I came here?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look too happy either.”</p>
<p>Sehun sighed. He thought he can defer the talk to the late morning but he sensed the Junmyeon had been wanting to talk since he arrived.</p>
<p>“I’m not unhappy you’re here,” Sehun said. “You don’t know how happy I am you are here.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Really.”</p>
<p>“Then why were you avoiding me the entire day?”</p>
<p>Sehun sighed again. “I was ashamed.”</p>
<p>“Ashamed? Why would you be ashamed?”</p>
<p>Sehun reached for his phone on the nightstand, typed something and showed it to Junmyeon. Junmyeon had to squint to see what Sehun was showing him.</p>
<p>Their engagement has been officially announced. Junmyeon had prepared himself for that but he was still surprised.</p>
<p>“Why…why are you ashamed? You knew about this engagement before seeing me, right?”</p>
<p>Sehun nodded. “That day when I came to your house…it was also the day that my parents told me about the engagement. I guess I always knew. Your parents and mine have been meeting constantly and I heard your name being mentioned. When I heard you were coming home that day, I demanded my parents to tell me the truth. So they did. I wasn’t angry. I was resigned. It was bound to happen. I always knew. I wanted to see who you are so I dropped by your house.”</p>
<p>“And I made a terrible first impression.”</p>
<p>Sehun chuckled. “When I heard what you said, I thought you would oppose the engagement too. I have no problem with that. But your grandma met me later that day.”</p>
<p>“She did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And we just talked. About you.”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“That’s our secret,” Sehun smiled. “And I thought to myself why not give it a chance? So I wanted to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>“By bringing me to paint a school and eat fast food?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And what?”</p>
<p>“What did you know about me?”</p>
<p>Sehun didn’t answer. Instead, he reached for Junmyeon’s hand and held it. “You know…there’s this story,” Sehun traced the knuckles on Junmyeon’s hand. “There were lovers who were separated by the gods because they envied them. One lived here,” Sehun pointed on Junmyeon’s middle finger, “while his lover was sent here,” Sehun traced his finger towards Junmyeon’s wrist. “The lovers wanted to meet each other but they wouldn’t know how to. Between them was a huge river. They can’t swim through it for the gods will drown them. They can’t fly over it since the gods will strike them down. How do you think they would meet?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked at his hand. It looked smaller engulfed in Sehun’s warm hand. He tried to retrieve his hand but Sehun held it tight.</p>
<p>“No, you have to give an answer first before I let your hand go,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“That could take me all night,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“We have all night.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t know that he already fell asleep, with his hand in Sehun’s hand. He woke up later that morning to the sound of a loud ringtone.</p>
<p>“Make it stop,” Junmyeon burrowed deeper to the warmth.</p>
<p>He heard a deep rumble. Then there were some shuffling and the sound ended. Something heaving fell on Junmyeon’s side that made him awake.</p>
<p>He was burrowed in Sehun’s neck and Sehun’s hand was draped over his thigh.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” he whispered to himself. He tried to get up but Sehun rolled over towards Junmyeon, draping half of his body on him.</p>
<p>“You’re really soft,” Sehun sighed unto Junmyeon’s neck. “And so warm. And you smell so good.”</p>
<p>“Sehun,” Junmyeon tried to push him away but Sehun wouldn’t budge. “Sehun.”</p>
<p>Sehun burrowed deeper beside him. “No. Five more minutes,” Sehun threw his hand around Junmyeon and pulled him closer until Junmyeon was in his chest. “Better.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon smiled to himself and let Sehun’s breathing lulled him back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Get up you two!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon bolted upright at the sudden noise. “What? What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“Press, that’s what’s happening,” Jongin said as he threw something as Sehun. “Get dressed!”</p>
<p>It was then that Junmyeon realized that Sehun had no shirt on. “Why are you shirtless?!” he asked as Sehun sat up.</p>
<p>“It got too warm cuddling you,” Sehun sleepily answered as he put a shirt on. Then he started to lie down again.</p>
<p>“No!” Jongin grabbed him by the shirt. “The press is all over the café.”</p>
<p>“Let them be. We’re already leaving,” Sehun said.</p>
<p>“Sehun,” Jongin’s voice was serious and stern. Gone was the warmth that Junmyeon was used to. “Don’t bring Kyungsoo into this again.”</p>
<p>Upon mention of Kyungsoo’s name, Sehun sat up straight and pushed away Jongin’s hands. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“He’s at home. He’s preparing food for your journey. Your car will arrive in an hour but it won’t take long for the press to discover this house,” Jongin said in urgency. “Come on, my truck’s parked at the back.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I’m sorry but we have to go,” Sehun said as he stood up from the bed.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“The press found out we’re here and it won’t take long before they find this house,” he repeated what Jongin said. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Back to Seoul.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon had so many questions but he can feel Sehun’s quiet anger in the car as they were traveling back to Seoul. They haven’t uttered a single word ever since they were inside the car.</p>
<p>But Junmyeon braved himself and reached out to hold Sehun’s hand. Sehun looked at him in question but Junmyeon gave him a smile. Sehun gave him a small smile in return and squeezed his hand. A little bravery, Junmyeon slid up until he was by Sehun’s side. Still holding his hand, Junmyeon placed them on his lap and he leaned into Sehun.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“Can we stay like this, please?” Junmyeon closed his eyes and focused on Sehun’s breathing. “Let’s stay like this before we have to face the storm.”</p>
<p>It was a storm indeed. Weeks had already passed but they were still the talks of the town. They have been meeting secretly since Sehun didn’t want the press to follow them around and Junmyeon was fine with it as long as he gets to have Sehun for himself.</p>
<p>Junmyeon was sure that he was already in love with his fiancé. He didn’t know it had started but he was sure that he was. And he will do anything to make their relationship work.</p>
<p>He was watching another ‘news’ about him and Sehun and it riled him up with the hosts calling him a nobody. The hosts mentioned all the other names, famous names, that Sehun was ever linked with and Junmyeon felt a pang of jealousy and it made him angry. Adding insult to injury, the hosts laughed at how Sehun, the most sought after bachelor in Seoul, ended up with him.</p>
<p>“I have several master's and I can speak several languages, you moron. I bet none of those <em>men</em> knows how to count in French. Well whatever, I’m the one he’s marrying and there’s nothing you can do about it!” he screamed at the TV and turned off it off then dialed Sehun’s number. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, hello to you too.”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighed. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Have you been watching those gossip shows again? I told you to ignore them. It only makes you mad.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t help it,” Junmyeon cried. “Not when you’ve been dating models and celebrities and I’m just…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Junmyeon, those were just rumors. I only had dinner with them one time because they’re friends of mine.”</em>
</p>
<p>“None of those were true?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m NBSB, Junmyeon.”</em>
</p>
<p>“NBSB?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“No Boyfriend Since Birth.”</em>
</p>
<p>That brought a smile to Junmyeon’s face. “So I’m your first boyfriend?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Technically you’re my fiancé but yeah. Is that enough to pacify you, your majesty?”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon laughed. “But…”</p>
<p>
  <em>“But what…?”</em>
</p>
<p>“We haven’t really had a date out in the open. I mean…you know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that what you want?”</em>
</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>
  <em>"A public date. Is that what you want?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I mean…everyone knows we’re engaged but they have to spot us yet together in public. I mean, it would reinforce that you know…we’re engaged,” Junmyeon heard a laugh on the other line. “Don’t laugh. You don't know how much this is torturing me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be there in an hour.”</em>
</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll be there in an hour and dressed in something pretty.”</em>
</p>
<p>Then the line was dead before Junmyeon can ask further questions.</p>
<p>“JONGDAE!!!!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you’re here to help me, Junmyeon,” Anna had told this to Junmyeon several times. He was at the Oh manor and helping out Sehun’s mother in preparing for a banquet.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Mrs. Oh,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“I see that you’re still having trouble calling me mom. But we’ll fix that soon enough,” Anna winked. Then she looked over Junmyeon's shoulder and her eyes lit up. “Oh my god, they came!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon turned to see who the newcomers were but it was just Kyungsoo and Jongin.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo! Jongin!” Anna called to them and meet them halfway. “I can’t believe you’re here!”</p>
<p>“Hello, my mother from another family,” Kyungsoo hugged Anna. “How have you been?”</p>
<p>“I would be better if only you would visit me more often!” Anna said.</p>
<p>Jongin laughed. He saw Junmyeon and waved then he turned back to her. “You know how it is. We’re still in the honeymoon period.”</p>
<p>“It’s already been two years! Get over it! You’re being selfish keeping Kyungsoo to yourself!” Anna said. “Dear, Kyungsoo’s here!”</p>
<p>Hyuk made a beeline for them. “It’s been a long time, son!” Hyuk hugged Kyungsoo and Jongin.</p>
<p>“So that’s the best friend,” Jongdae whispered to Junmyeon. “It’s the short one, right?”</p>
<p>“What? Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“So his name is Kyungsoo. Finally, I have a face for a name. But what’s wrong with him?” Jongdae asked as they saw Kyungsoo just staring into the conversation.</p>
<p>“Dae, he’s blind,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that in a bad way,” Jongdae said.</p>
<p>“But what did you mean that you have a face to a name?” Junmyeon asked.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” Jongdae hurriedly dismissed. He was to leave but Junmyeon stopped him.</p>
<p>“Jongdae, you know that I will not stop until I get that information from you,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>Jongdae sighed. “I told you that it’s not Sehun’s first stint in the gossip section of a newspaper, right?"</p>
<p>“Yes. And I know the names of the people he’s linked with. I’m making sure they’re off the invitation list.”</p>
<p>“Damn, son, no need to be possessive,” Jongdae said. “But anyway, I wasn’t talking about that. You know Sehun’s been everywhere and it was only five years ago that he decided to come home. But he was either busy building schools or he was always in Jeju. He was always in the spotlight a lot since he’s a handsome single young man. Everyone got curious as to why he was always in Jeju and a rumor popped up that he was there always because of a lover. And that his lover was with his best friend.”</p>
<p>Surprise was an understatement of what Junmyeon was currently feeling.</p>
<p>“I heard Sehun sued the hell out of that newspaper and the ones who wrote it. It was never brought up again because they said Sehun was brutal and unrelenting to anyone who would bring it up.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon’s head was swimming. He remembered how Jongin was telling Sehun not to bring Kyungsoo into their mess. <em>Again</em>. And how Sehun sprang into action after that.</p>
<p>Junmyeon needed air so he went to the terrace on the second floor since it wasn’t crowded. He had so many questions and he wanted to ask Sehun all of it but he doesn’t know how to bring it up and he doesn’t know if he had even the right to do so. He knew he loves Sehun but he doesn’t know Sehun’s feelings for him. And now seeing first hand, at how Kyungsoo was accepted by Sehun’s parents, at how Kyungsoo easily belonged with them, Junmyeon felt like someone who forced himself into someone else’s world.</p>
<p>“There you are.”</p>
<p>Jongin called to him with Kyungsoo at his side.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo’s been asking me to find you,” Jongin said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect the banquet to be you know…a banquet,” Kyungsoo said as he reached for Junmyeon. Junmyeon grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. “I don’t really like crowds.”</p>
<p>“Can I leave him with you, Junmyeon? Sehun and his father has something to show me in the backyard. I’ll be right back,” Jongin said. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo asked when Jongin left.</p>
<p>“No. Nothing,” Junmyeon answered.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I may be blind but I know when someone is lying to me.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was quiet. He doesn’t want to say more because he was being emotional.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“Sehun’s in love with you. Did you know that?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Sehun has been in love with you, hasn’t he?”</p>
<p>“Who told you this?”</p>
<p>“So you knew that he was in love with you?”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo said. “Sehun’s my best friend and I am very much married.”</p>
<p>“That didn’t answer my question,” Junmyeon shook his head.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon –”</p>
<p>“I love him,” Junmyeon declared.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I love Sehun. I love him so much,” Junmyeon can’t stop the tears from falling. “I love him but he’s still in love with you. His family loves you and I’m just…I’m just someone he’s forced to be with.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, please don’t say that.”</p>
<p>“But that’s the truth! And I’m sure Sehun’s just too kind to reject me and make me feel like…”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, you know Sehun’s not like that.”</p>
<p>“Please let him go,” Junmyeon held unto Kyungsoo’s hand. “Please. Let him go. I love him so much and it hurts me to say this but please, let him go.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon…”</p>
<p>“God, what have I become. What am I doing? Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon let go of Kyungsoo’s hands and ran off. He can hear Kyungsoo calling for him but Junmyeon felt so ashamed that he had to beg someone just so he can love another.</p>
<p>Junmyeon heard a scream and a loud thud. Junmyeon rushed back and found Kyungsoo by the foot of the stairs in a fetal position. He had fallen from the stairs.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo!”</p>
<p>He rushed off to Kyungsoo who was unconscious, cradling his stomach. Then Junmyeon saw blood.</p>
<p>“KYUNGSOO!”</p>
<p>Sehun was standing before him outside the OR of the hospital. </p>
<p>“What the hell happened, Junmyeon?” Sehun asked. </p>
<p>Junmyeon can feel anger in his voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what happened. We were just talking and I left and…I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Why did you leave him? You knew there were stairs! Jongin left him to you!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>The doctor finally came out of the operating room.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Jongin asked.</p>
<p>“He’s fine. He’s doing well. We managed to stop the bleeding immediately. And most of his wounds were superficial so there's nothing to be worried about,” the doctor replied.</p>
<p>Jongin collapsed on the bench and finally let out a sob. </p>
<p>The doctor patted his shoulder. “He’s being transferred to a private room. You can see him now.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jongin rushed towards the private wards.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon muttered again before rushing towards the exit.</p>
<p>“JUNMYEON!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon didn’t stop even if Sehun was calling to him. He just wanted to disappear. He almost killed Sehun’s best friend.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon!”</p>
<p>Sehun caught up to him and held his hand.</p>
<p>“Would you stop?!”</p>
<p>“Please don’t hate me,” Junmyeon sobbed. “Please don’t hate me! I don’t know what I’ll do if you hate me. Please don’t hate me.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon…”</p>
<p>“Sehun, I love you. I love you so much I don’t know what I will do if you will hate me so please,” Junmyeon hugged Sehun tight. “Please don’t hate me. I’ll take what you can give me. I’ll take whatever it is that you can give me. I know you love him. I know you love Kyungsoo and I can accept that. I’ll love you still even though you’ll love him. I’ll accept that I will never be the one you choose. I accept that I’m not even an option. So please, don’t leave me.”</p>
<p>“Is that really all you can see, Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“After everything, is that really what you can see? That I’m in love with my best friend?”</p>
<p>“But it’s true, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“I see,” Sehun shook his head. “I’ll call the driver to send you home. Rest. You’ve had a long day.”</p>
<p>But Junmyeon didn’t wait. He left. </p>
<p>He just wanted to disappear.</p>
<p>It has been a week after the accident and Junmyeon hadn’t come home. He only informed Minseok where he was and told his parents and grandmother not to worry about him as he was just having some time alone. Minseok told him that an important package arrived for him but Junmyeon wasn’t in the mood to accept anything. His phone has been ringing non-stop until he finally decided to turn it off.</p>
<p>“Hey, we didn’t expect you here,” Jongin cheerily greeted him when Junmyeon turned up at the café one day.</p>
<p>“Jongin, I’m sorry,” Junmyeon can’t hold back the sobs from his chest.</p>
<p>“What for?” Jongin asked in confusion as he poured cold water for Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“The accident. I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon answered. “I did something so unforgivable. I put Kyungsoo in danger. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”</p>
<p>“It was my fault. If I didn’t leave him, he wouldn’t have fallen through the stairs,” Junmyeon said.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon,” Jongin held Junmyeon’s hand. “Kyungsoo knew that house like how he knew this place. Kyungsoo knew about the stairs. And it was all an accident. It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“But I can’t help but feel like it was.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to see him?” Jongin asked. “He’s still on bed rest but he’s really been antsy and wanting to work again. He’s sick and tired just being with me all the time.”</p>
<p>“He still wants to see me?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t he?” Jongin asked. “He even asked me and Sehun to check up on you the moment he woke up. Come on, I’ll bring you to him.”</p>
<p>“I told you Jongin, I don’t want you here!”</p>
<p>They heard Kyungsoo outside the room when Jongin called to him.</p>
<p>“See?” Jongin chuckled. “You have a visitor, sweets.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god, I don’t care if it’s just the mailman,” Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>“Hi, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon greeted. </p>
<p>“Junmyeon!” he held his hands up so Junmyeon went to him and hugged him. “I’m so happy you’re here! Thank god finally. I’m going crazy just being locked up here with Jongin.”</p>
<p>Jongin laughed. “He’s been cranky and unbearable lately.”</p>
<p>“My doctor won’t let me up for a month! Can you believe that?” Kyungsoo told Junmyeon.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two alone, okay? I’ll be back with refreshments,” Jongin said.</p>
<p>“I want cakes!” Kyungsoo called.</p>
<p>“The doctor said you’re off sweets as of now,” Jongin called back.</p>
<p>“And I want a divorce!”</p>
<p>They just heard Jongin’s laugh after.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Kyungsoo held Junmyeon’s hands tightly.</p>
<p>“I should be the one asking you that,” Junmyeon quietly replied.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m fine. And I want to fire my doctor for prescribing me to bed rest for a month,” Kyungsoo grinned.</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon wept in Kyungsoo’s lap. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, it wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“Why is everyone saying that? It is my fault!”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t!” Kyungsoo sighed. “Look, Junmyeon. It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“But I left you there. If I haven’t left…”</p>
<p>“I knew where the stairs were. I knew where I was going. Someone called me from below and surprised me. I tripped over my own foot and fell. It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help but feel it was,” Junmyeon sobbed.</p>
<p>“I know. But it wasn’t. No one thinks it was your fault. It’s just you who thinks that.”</p>
<p>“Sehun thinks so.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and Jongin beat him up for it.”</p>
<p>“Did he really?”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean,” Kyungsoo said. “So how are you? We’ve been trying to reach you but we couldn’t. I was really worried.”</p>
<p>“I feel terrible at what I did. I’m sorry. Please, just let me say it.”</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better,” Kyungsoo said. “But I’ll say this one last time and we shall not talk about it ever again. Junmyeon, it was an accident. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Do you hear me?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon took a deep breath. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“And can you please talk to Sehun? I’m tired of hearing him whining and moaning about missing you and wanting to talk to you. Seriously, I’ve been so tempted to kick him out of my house. Literally.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He’s in the orchard. He’s been here since you went missing and it’s driving him mad that he can’t get a hold of you. And it’s driving me mad hearing him say <em>‘I miss Junmyeon. Is he eating? How is he doing?’</em> I mean it’s cute for the first few days then it started to annoy me that he hasn’t had the balls to look for you. Seriously, how can you fall in love with such a wimp?”</p>
<p>“He has been saying that?”</p>
<p>“Wow, I just called him a wimp but that’s all you are concerned about?”</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo –”</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, I know about Sehun’s feelings for me because he confessed to me many years ago, before I even met Jongin. But I rejected him because I can only love him as a brother. And don’t be jealous of my relationship with his family. We’ve been friends since we were kids so of course, I am close with his family. Sehun’s parents love me like their own son. And that’s it. There’s nothing more. You have nothing to be worried about.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looked at their twined hands in Kyungsoo’s lap. “But I don’t know Sehun’s feelings for me. What if he’s just tolerating me because he doesn’t want to disappoint and hurt his family?”</p>
<p>“Come on, Junmyeon, you know Sehun. Do you really think that he’ll blindly follow his family? That boy has been defying his parents the moment he started to walk.”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was quiet. He wanted to believe that Sehun likes him too. But he wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Kyungsoo asked.</p>
<p>Junmyeon gave a soft chuckle. “I just remembered Sehun’s question.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon squeezed Kyungsoo’s hand. “He held my hand like this and told me the story about the separated lovers. He asked me how the lovers would meet.”</p>
<p>“And he didn’t let go of your hand until you gave him an answer?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. But I didn’t think I was able to give him an answer. I think we fell asleep holding hands. And even now, I still don't have the answer.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo suddenly laughed. “Sehun thinks he’s so slick.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?"</p>
<p>“Do you want me to tell you the answer to that?”</p>
<p>“You knew the answer to that?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kyungsoo beamed. “Because that’s how Jongin asked me out.”</p>
<p>“What?” Junmyeon was confused.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, there was no answer to that question.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“There’s simply no answer. It was an impossible question. There’s no answer. That question was just an excuse to hold your hand longer.”</p>
<p>If anyone else can see Junmyeon right now, they might’ve thought he’s a fool with how his mouth was opening and closing at hearing what Kyungsoo just said.</p>
<p>“Though I can’t see you, I know you’re having a eureka moment now. I can sense that you’re finally putting the pieces together.”</p>
<p>“He was trying to ask me out?”</p>
<p>“Yes! And do you want to know more? I don’t care if he’ll beat my ass at this but you want to know how I know my best friend more than likes you?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon was running towards the orchard as he rang his cousin’s phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Junmyeon! Where the hell are you?! Granny wants to start a manhunt for you!”</em>
</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! I’ll be home in a day or two or it might be longer depending on how today’s talk will go!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Minseok, you said before that a package arrived for me? Do you know what it is?’</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know. But it was huge. I asked the deliveryman whom it was from but I was told you’ll know once you open it. I think it is a painting.”</em>
</p>
<p>“It is a painting. Can you open it for me? I just want to confirm.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay. I’ll open it. I’ll call you after sending a picture of it.”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon can already see the orchard when Minseok's message came. He opened it and Junmyeon’s heart stopped at seeing the painting. Minseok’s call followed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is this a freaking Van Gogh???”</em>
</p>
<p>Junmyeon had to put his phone away from his ears since Minseok was screaming on the phone. “Yes. Yes, it is,” Junmyeon’s voice broke as he sobbed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did you get a freaking Van Gogh?!”</em>
</p>
<p>“By having a really rich fiancé,” Junmyeon whispered to the phone. His cousin was still in hysterics on the other line but Junmyeon had already ended the call. He just saw Sehun who also froze upon seeing him.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon?”</p>
<p>Junmyeon immediately ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “You like me too. You really really like me too!”</p>
<p>Despite his initial shock, Sehun hugged him back. “I missed you. I’ve been going crazy not knowing how you were doing!”</p>
<p>“You lost the bid! How did you get the painting?”</p>
<p>“I just told you I missed you and you’re more concerned about a painting?”</p>
<p>“It’s not just any painting, Sehun! It’s a Van Gogh! It was a freaking ninety million dollar painting!”</p>
<p>“And 80% of which went to charity!”</p>
<p>“Sehun!”</p>
<p>“Fine! I tracked down the buyer and bought it off him.”</p>
<p>“How…and he just sold you that painting?”</p>
<p>“Well, the price was a little bit higher. And I told him that I was trying the win someone’s heart and the painting will help me –”</p>
<p>But Sehun wasn’t able to finish his words since Junmyeon pulled him down to he can kiss him. Sehun pulled Junmyeon closer to kiss him deeper.</p>
<p>“You like me,” Junmyeon panted against Sehun’s lips.</p>
<p>“I more than like you,” Sehun leaned his forehead against Junmyeon’s. “I would not spend a million dollars if I don’t even remotely like someone.”</p>
<p>“Is that so? And have you spent another dime on someone?”</p>
<p>Sehun gave him a peck and smiled. “No, sir. Just you. Only you.”</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo told me about the separated lovers.”</p>
<p>“He’s such a spoiled sport,” Sehun chuckled.</p>
<p>“You were really going to ask me out at that time?”</p>
<p>Sehun nodded. “I was afraid of what you thought of me after our pictures were all over the internet. But then you came down here to see me…I just thought about how lucky I was having someone who would travel far just to see me.”</p>
<p>“How long have you liked me?”</p>
<p>“Do I really have to answer that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Sehun sighed. “That dinner date at McDonald’s.”</p>
<p>“How? Why? I was like a slob messily eating that burger.”</p>
<p>“It was endearing to me. You were so out of your element but all I can think about was you were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. Then when you told me your dream…it was like you stripped yourself bare and you showed me the real you. I never wanted the engagement, Junmyeon. I don’t want to marry a stranger. But your grandmother told me to get to know you because she was sure I would fall hopelessly in love with you. And she was right.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“I’m hopelessly in love with you,” Sehun smiled down at him. “Yes, I was in love with my best friend and I thought I would forever hold a torch for him in my heart. But when he met Jongin, he was so happy. And that’s all that I ever wanted for him. I want him to be happy. Then I got jealous. Not of Jongin. Not of Kyungsoo. I got jealous of what they have. And after meeting you, all I can think about is I want what they have. And I want to have it with you.” </p>
<p>“So what are you saying?”</p>
<p>“I’m saying that,” Sehun held Junmyeon’s hands, “I know we’re doing everything out of order and shit, I don’t have the ring with me but I’m asking you, Kim Junmyeon. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”</p>
<p>“You have a ring?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I bought one when we returned to Seoul. But I just asked you a question and you’re getting sidetracked again.”</p>
<p>“Ask me again.”</p>
<p>“Kim Junmyeon, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Ninety million times yes.”</p>
<p>Sehun cradled Junmyeon’s face and kissed him again. “That’s oddly specific.”</p>
<p>“Shut up and kiss me ninety million times and more.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that,”Sehun kissed him some more. And then when they parted, Sehun held Junmyeon's hand and there was a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Remember when you asked me if I have a dream?"</p>
<p>"You told me you have none."</p>
<p>"Well, I have one now."</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>Sehun brought their hands closer to his face and kissed Junmyeon's both hands. "This. You. Us. It's my dream."</p>
<p>Junmyeon flung his arms around Sehun. “I love you,” Junmyeon whispered before swooping in for another kiss. "I love you, ninety million."</p>
<p>“Corny," Sehun kissed the tip of Junmyeon's nose. "I love you, ninety million too.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jongin and Kyungsoo watched, well Jongin that is, as Sehun ran towards the kitchen to hide from Junmyeon. The wedding was to take place in two days and they decided to do it in Jeju. They even wanted to live in Jeju, all away from the prying eyes of the city.</p>
<p>Junmyeon has been a hands-on groom, reining in the preparations for his wedding and it has been driving Sehun crazy. Sehun had tasted over fifty cakes which tasted the same, smelled perfumed which smelled the same and only brought him a headache, chose colors for napkins which looked the same. Sehun even suggested to Junmyeon that they elope instead. Junmyeon looked at him like he just committed a heinous crime. Sehun hasn't brought it up again.</p>
<p>"At this rate, I doubt there will be a wedding," Jongin said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn they had prepared beforehand. A stressed Sehun and a bossy Junmyeon was so fun to witness.</p>
<p>"Pfft, you don't know Sehun at all, Jongin," Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Let's make a bet. Sehun will scream in an hour to cancel the wedding."</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sighed. "What do you think of my best friend?" Kyungsoo sounded insulted. "A hundred and that Sehun will do it in five minutes."</p>
<p>"You're on."</p>
<p>"No, I specifically told you the flowers I want!" Junmyeon strolled in the cafe with a phone on his ear while furiously typing on a tab. "I don't care! Find a way or I'll fire you!" Junmyeon marched towards where Jongin and Kyungsoo were. "Stupid, incompetent people! Why can't they do their job properly? Is it that hard to order flowers from the Netherlands?"</p>
<p>"I know, right? Why can't these people understand how much we want everything to be perfect?," Kyungsoo said.</p>
<p>"Right?" Junmyeon agreed. "Have you guys seen Sehun?" </p>
<p>"He's in the kitchen," Jongin smiled so innocently.</p>
<p>"Great. We will have to decide on the patterns for the socks and ties of the groomsmen," Junmyeon proceeded to the kitchen. "Sehun!"</p>
<p>"And my dear husband," Kyungsoo leaned into Jongin, "in three, two, one..."</p>
<p>"THAT'S IT! THE WEDDING'S OFF! THERE WILL BE NO MORE WEDDING!" Sehun exploded as he exited the kitchen with Junmyeon following him who didn't seem to hear him.</p>
<p>"Sehun, I think this would be great for the socks but this won't look good on ties," Junmyeon said still scrolling on the pictures. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Sehun just wanted to cry.</p>
<p>The End. &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you all love it?</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing their characters though I got so frustrated with them sometimes. :)</p>
<p>Love lots! And I love you, 90M times. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>